


Cabin Fever

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: “You know,” Dean said quietly, voice rough, as he set his chin on the back of his own hand that rested on top of Sam’s sternum. “Somehow I don’t think this is what Rufus imagined when he allowed us to use his cabin.”





	Cabin Fever

Dean’s brain was taking its sweet time to coming back online. The heat from the fire against his side warmed him despite being naked and the inside of the cabin had become almost stuffy.

Sam’s hand was stroking his back, irregular patterns along his spine that had Dean shivering occasionally when Sam brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

“You know,” Dean said quietly, voice rough, as he set his chin on the back of his own hand that rested on top of Sam’s sternum. “Somehow I don’t think this is what Rufus imagined when he allowed us to use his cabin.”

A few years ago, Sam would have blushed at the implications. Maybe he would have squirmed beneath Dean, swatted at him in embarrassment. Now, he simply laughed and parted his legs so Dean could lie between them more comfortably.

“Somehow I don’t think he’d want to imagine,” Sam said around a grin.

Outside, winter was in full force. It was only days before Christmas and snow was piling, storms growing more frequent. As hidden in the woods as the cabin was, it wasn’t too bad yet but Dean was more than glad that they had a fireplace and enough supplies to last them until the new year. In any case, he had no intention of wandering outside any time soon. Not when he had everything he could possibly want right here.

Dean pressed a brief kiss to his brother’s chest, then put his cheek down against it, closing his eyes. Sam’s fingers began carding through his hair and Dean felt himself drift.

Sam’s arm around his waist squeezed briefly. “Thank you,” he said and Dean opened his eyes again.

“What for?”

“For agreeing to do this. Coming out here,” Sam said with a lopsided smile.

Dean hummed. “’s Christmas.” They both knew there was no time off from their job, no holidays.

“As if you’ve ever cared about that.”

“I care that you care. I care that you wanted to come here.” Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look at his brother. “Besides, it saved me getting you a Christmas present.”

Sam rolled his eyes at him but it was decidedly fond. His head lolled on the rug, eyes closing against the fire-lit room.

“You fallin’ asleep?”

Sam blinked one eye back open. “Why? You thinking about doing something else?”

Dean listened to the storm outside, enjoying the howl and crash of the snow from the cozy inside, before he dipped his chin down and took Sam’s left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.

Sam’s fingers flexed where they were cupping the back of Dean’s head. He made a small sound as Dean closed his teeth around the nub as well, teasing it to hardness, feeling his brother shudder underneath him. He mouthed along Sam’s chest to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Sam ached up into the contact, squirming under Dean.

“Still tired?” Dean asked, hearing Sam laugh breathlessly before he was pulled down for a rough kiss.

He shuffled up, rising to his hands and knees over his brother to properly get at his mouth, already slightly swollen from round one and two earlier but responsive nonetheless.

Then he suddenly found himself on his back, their positions reversed, with Sam hovering over him. He closed his fingers around Sam’s biceps, holding on.

“Control freak.”

Sam grinned down at him before he kissed him again, taking the lead this time, and Dean found himself straining up to get more skin contact, more of Sam’s tongue, just _more_. His hardening cock slid against Sam’s between their bellies.

Dean drew up his knees on the outside of Sam’s hips. “You need a special invitation?”

Sam gave him another one of those breathy laughs, pressing the back of Dean’s head down into the rug with the next kiss. Deanhooked his leg around the small of Sam’s back, holding onto his shoulders. He enjoyed the way Sam was blanketing him with his entire body, big enough to dwarf even Dean, and reveled in the strength of Sam’s arms around him, holding him so tight that he could barely breathe.

Dean bucked his hips, seeking friction, and was rewarded when Sam pressed down against him, cocks rubbing against one another between them.

“Come on,” Dean urged, “You gonna make me beg for it?”

Sam turned his mouth against his jaw, dragging his teeth against bone, making Dean shiver. “Could be my Christmas present.”

“Ever tell you I hate you?” It wasn’t Dean’s wittiest comeback ever but forgive him, his brain was otherwise occupied. For example with how to find the best way to get his little brother’s dick inside of him.

He needn’t have worried, however, because maybe Sam was as desperate as he was or maybe he was agreeable because it was Christmas but in any case, it didn’t fucking matter because Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head when Sam pushed inside him, the burn exquisite after being wet, open and used already but Dean pushed into the intrusion, only thinking about _deeper_ and _harder_.

He muffled his moan against the side of Sam’s face and Sam turned his head, nudged Dean’s mouth open his his own. It was more a sharing of breath rather than an actual kiss but it was enough.

They finished like that, with little snaps of Sam’s hips, Dean practically unable to move in Sam’s hold, depending on his brother’s movement to get him off and he couldn’t remember a time where that hadn’t worked. It was almost painful, coming so hard for the third time, but worth it regardless and Dean went boneless underneath Sam.

Sam kissed his temple, his hairline before he pulled out and gathered Dean close, his back to the fire. Dean was almost too hot, the air in the cabin thick and uncomfortable to breathe in but the world was still ending outside, so he let his head sink to Sam’s shoulder, shifting on the rug and against Sam until he was comfortable enough to finally fall asleep.


End file.
